


it's not too bad

by toastyboi



Series: DirkJohn Week [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: DirkJohn Week, M/M, Soulmate AU, and its just john pining but being way too nervous, but that's okay im doing fine, honest to god i whipped this shit out so fast, i FORGOT it was HELL WEEK, i guess, there's really no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyboi/pseuds/toastyboi
Summary: The second you saw him, your heart nearly jumped out of your mouth.





	it's not too bad

You've never really considered yourself much of a romantic. You don't flirt often and you can't say you've been a fan of extravagant dates, plus you hate feeling obligated to dress up for formal occasions. A lot of time was spent thinking over how you could live with just yourself and maybe a domestic animal or two. Cat hair on clothes was in these days.  
  
Reality had different plans for you, however. The second you saw him, your heart nearly jumped out of your mouth.  
  
That wasn't a fault of yours. It was the way of the universe, a cosmic way of knowing you were destined for each other. You swore your chest glowed so bright that everybody in the gas station could be considered legally blind. It scared you beyond belief for a good while, and not necessarily because you caught a glimpse of the holy white light coming from in between your pecs. No, you were scared because you didn't know how to handle the fact that your soul mate was so totally, unbelievably different from what you had been anticipating. You bolted from the gas station, change loosely dangling from your fingers. You didn't really need another soda, anyway.  
  
You didn't see him again for a month after that, which was a short amount of time considering the circumstances. Sleep didn't come easy, and you found your dreams being clouded up by a hazy figure whos eyes were obscured by a black blur. Sometimes he would talk to you, sometimes he wouldn't even bother looking in your direction, but most times you woke up with the feeling of hands on your arms, back, sides, and the lingering sensation of warmth and something heavy pooling in your stomach. It all came back in a wave of sudden nausea when you spotted his hands closed around a to-go cup of coffee. He made eye contact and time stopped for just a few seconds. You could have sworn you counted your heartbeats before he was slowly making his way over to you. You almost bolted again, but you couldn't will yourself to move.  
  
He came up to you and said 'hey'. His voice was like honey. You said 'hey' back and your voice cracked, which made him laugh so deep and slow you thought you were losing your goddamn mind. Your stomach flipped, but you couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Your nerves were practically _buzzing._  
  
A conversation started, initiated by you surprisingly enough. He said his name was Dirk, so you told him yours was John. He nodded like he knew, which he obviously couldn't have, unless he had incredible intuition. It continued for awhile, a gentle back and fourth about each other and some brief once-overs about what had happened at the gas station. Before you two split, you exchanged contact information and shook hands. You held on for too long and he seemed more stiff than one should, but it was gratifying. Your skin felt red hot.  
  
When you went home and finally got some sleep, you dreamed about him again in full color. He breathed close to you with his lips ghosting along your neck, hands tugging the collar of your shirt that suddenly felt too tight. You woke up in a daze, nervous and sweaty. You took a long shower and thought.  
  
For awhile you avoided messaging him, unsure if what you would say or do. The dreams had been making everything infinitely more awkward and you weren't sure it was just you or if it was something that you both had been dealing with. You texted him four days after you first had that conversation and asked if he was free to hang out, maybe take a walk. He said yes. 

You two found yourself taking a walk around a park secluded by tall trees. Kids were screaming in the distance and you almost chose to focus on that instead of the way he seemed to easily talk circles around you. You found yourself floundering, stumbling over words and saying the wrong things. He was quiet, hardly making eye contact. You could tell it was weird for the both of you, but it wasn't like you could bail. You were committed to this. 

Eventually you sat on a bench overlooking the park under the shade of a pine tree. It smelled like sap and rain water mixing in with his vaguely warm, citrus smell. Your hands accidentally brushed as you talked, each of your chests sparking suddenly with a rush of warmth seeping into your toes. You grew a pair this time and hesitantly set your fingers against his, his rough and calloused pads contrasting against your softer ones. The light grew in brightness slowly, then dulled until eventually it faded into nothing. Your hands stayed like that even after, softly resting against one another. It was comfortable, nice even. A silence settled. 

It broke when he said he took public transport home. You offered to give him a ride and smiled when he accepted. Your hands stayed linked all the way to the car until his fingers slipped away from yours so he could open the passenger side door. He sat stiffly in the seat and looked out the window, only moving so he could mumble his address to you. You drove, quiet save for both of your breathing. His fingers tapped idly against his knee and you couldn't help but feel as if you wanted to hold his hand again. 

When you got to his apartment, you turned slowly so you could look at him and say goodbye. He caught you by surprise, mumbling something inaudible under his breath before his lips met the corner of your mouth, quick and almost nothing. He was out of the car fast after that, leaving you to sit with your fingers loosely on the steering wheel and a growing feeling of anticipation. Your lungs ached. 

Later that night when you finally settled in to sleep, you read over some of the messages he had sent. They skillfully strayed away from what had happened earlier and instead focused on wildly different subjects. You sent him a smile back and told him you were hitting the hay before tossing your phone and finally getting to sleep. You didn't have any dreams that night, but it wasn't disappointing. You had something real to look forward to now. 

**Author's Note:**

> day one of dirkjohn week, meetcute or au!! i decided to do both :^)


End file.
